Unwell
by StrawHatSchoolGirl
Summary: The crew of the Straw Hat Pirates are sailing around when something strange happened. Could it be that their strong-willed captain is sick? And why does a certain crew member seem so determined to help their sick captain?
1. Chapter 1

Unwell

Chapter 1

"Everyone, it's lunch time!" Sanji yells to the Straw Hat Pirates.

The males immediately thundered in, followed by the females.

"You guys should let the ladies come in first. Disrespectful buggers." Sanji scolds.

"Shut your mouth, love-cook," says Zoro.

"What was that, Marimo?" taunts Sanji.

"You wanna fight?" prompts Zoro

"Bring it on!"

Just as they were about to start fighting, Sanji notices that Luffy hasn't come running in yet.

"Hey, Luffy, lunch time!" he called out. There was no reply. The crew all waited in silence for their captain to come storming in.

When he didn't come, everyone started to worry. _Where was Luffy, they all thought. He would never want to miss a meal._

"Someone go look for him," Usopp said.

Zoro, the first mate, stood up and went to look for the captain. The rest of the pirates silently began their meal. There was peace for once for Luffy wasn't here to steal food and cause a ruckus.

After a few minutes Zoro came running back to the dining room.

"Chopper!" he yelled.

"What's the matter, Zoro?" the reindeer asked, surprised by the sudden intrusion," where is Luffy?"

"I found him in the men's quarters, he's just lying there and his skin looks pale!" said Zoro.

It took a minute for them to digest the words.

"WHAT?!" exclaims the entire crew (minus Robin, of course), "IS LUFFY SICK?!"

"I'll go check on him," says Chopper, walking away with Zoro.

The crew sat in stunned silence after they finished their meals, waiting for the return of the little reindeer doctor.

When he returned, the look on his face was worry. Everyone turned to him

"Luffy has a really strange virus. I don't know the cause and how to treat it. I've never come across something like this before. He keeps having strange hallucinations and a high fever. He will be out of action for now," sighed the little doctor.

This wasn't look good for Luffy and his crew.


	2. Chapter 2

Unwell

Chapter 2

"Is the illness fatal? Is it contagious? What should we do, Chopper?" asked a worried Sanji.

Chopper took a moment to ponder over this.

"Sigh, I'm not sure, but if he gets any worse, there is a high chance he might die…we should just go to the next island and see if they have a doctor who can cure him," he finally said.

"How long to the next island, Nami?" asked Franky.

"We should get there in about three days," she said, taking a look across the sea, "for the time being, we should just see what we can do to help Luffy."

Nami and Robin went back to the women's quarters. As usual, Robin sat on her bed and began reading a book, whilst Nami wondered over to her table, where she sketched maps. She plopped down on her chair and her head fell into her hands. _What if Luffy gets really sick and…dies…_she thought bitterly. Her body began to tremble. Finally, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Sob after sob escaped from her mouth. The older woman, hearing the younger woman's cries, walked over to Nami.

"There, there, everything is going to be all right, Navigator-san," she soothed.

"How can you be so sure?! Chopper said he could die!" Nami cried.

"Are you doubting Senchou-san?" questioned the raven-haired woman, "besides, it's not like you to be worried about him."

_She's right, _thought Nami, _normally, I wouldn't worry too much about Luffy, because I know he's strong enough to win a fight, but am I…afraid of…losing him?_

Her sobs continued and Robin sat there, patting her back and offering all her comfort to the orange-haired woman. After a few minutes, her sobs finally decreased in volume and frequency. Nami sat there for a moment, biting her lip and thinking of what to do. With no real idea for what she was going to do, she decided to visit Luffy in the infirmary.

"I'm going to see how Luffy's doing," she told Robin.

Then she walked out of the door and headed towards the doctor's office, where Luffy was kept as a patient. She peeped through the gap between the slightly open door and the door frame. The little reindeer doctor was sitting next to Luffy, reading a whole stack of books about illnesses whilst applying a damp cloth onto the Captain's forehead to help break the fever.

"May I come in?" inquired Nami.

"Of course!" said Chopper, "just keep your voice down so you don't wake him up."

Nami walked in and sat on a chair opposite Chopper, on the other side of the bed. She took a moment to look over at Luffy. His skin was light pink from the fever and was beaded with sweat.

"Can you look after him for a while?" asked Chopper, "I need to go ask Robin something."

"Sure, Chopper," Nami said. She saw how Chopper hid his face from her when he spoke.

"It's not your fault, Chopper," said Nami.

He lifted his eyes to stare at her for awhile, and then sighed.

"I just wish I knew was a better doctor, so I would know how to cure him," he said dejectedly.

"What do you mean, Chopper? You're the best doctor this crew can have! I bet Luffy would be really happy and proud of what you did for him!" exclaimed the navigator.

"Yes, but I feel so useless right now. It's my job to maintain the health of the crew, but after the two years of training, I still don't know what's causing him to be sick," he sighed.

"Chopper! You're not useless! Without you, our whole crew could be dead right now, with no-one to treat their wounds properly and help them when they are sick! You're really important to our crew," she countered.

He looked away and sighed once again.

"Thanks, Nami. Just wet the cloth and use it to wipe away the sweat, then wash it again in the water and put it folded on Luffy's forehead," he instructed.

"Okay, Chopper," she said as the doctor walked out.

'_He must be taking this really hard on himself,' _Nami thought to herself.

She did as Chopper told her and wet the cloth, wiped away the sweat and placed it back on his forehead. She felt his rosy pink cheeks with her hand and noticed that they were almost burning to the touch. His face looked so peaceful when he slept. She gently stroked his face, then stopped. '_What am I doing?' _she thought, '_but his skin feels so soft…'_

She lay her head down on the bed and closed her eyes, immediately feeling peaceful. The waves gently rocking the boat made Nami yawn, as she drifted into a nap, dreaming of an orchard full of beautiful mikan trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Unwell

Chapter 3

"ACE! ARGH! WHERE ARE YOU, ACE!

Nami woke to the cries of her sick captain.

"Luffy! Calm down! Ace is not here! Please, Luffy!" she yelled desperately.

Chopper immediately ran into the room, turning to Heavy Point.

"He's having a hallucination! He probably thinks he's still at Marineford! I will have to inject a sedative into him!"

The doctor dodged all the punches thrown at him by Luffy and tried to inject the liquid into his Captain's arm, but the man landed a punch into the reindeer's chest and sent him flying,

"Chopper!" Nami was now screaming, "Guys! Come! Please!"she yelled loudly for her nakama to hear her.

Hearing Nami's pleas for help, Zoro and Sanji rushed the scene.

"Quick! Hold him down so I can sedate him!" Chopper was yelling.

"ACE! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GONNA SAVE YOU! WAIT FOR ME!"

Nami closed her eyes and stepped out of the room. Seeing and hearing her captain like this was making her sad. She could hear the desperation in his voice as he yelled.

Suddenly, Luffy collapsed.

"Good! We got him sedated. Put him back onto the bed. We may have to tie him down," the doctor informed them.

Whilst he was getting tied onto the bed, Nami's eyes drifted to his face once more. She was beginning to get really worried about Luffy. A single tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Ace..don't leave me…you promised…" Luffy muttered in his sleep.

Tears sprung to Nami's eyes as she listened to her sedated captain's voice. She reached out her hand and brushed a dark strand of hair away from his face. She almost couldn't stand seeing how much pain he was in. He had never told them what had happened in Marineford, but they all knew that Luffy's beloved brother, Ace, had died during the fight, just after Luffy rescued him. Since she had read the newspaper bearing the news of the war, she had always wondered what really happened at Marineford, and what happened to Luffy there. He had been there to help them when they were in trouble, but there was nothing they could do for him now. She had always hoped that she could have been at the fight, to ease Luffy from his pain. She knew everyone else in their crew had wanted that to happen. They all wanted to support their beloved captain, but they knew they would have been a burden to Luffy there. They weren't strong enough back then and they could have done nothing to help.

The next few days, the Straw Hat Pirates completed their usual routines.

"Crappy- Captain!" yelled Sanji as he threw some food into the sea that had gone bad, as Luffy hadn't been there to eat it all.

"It's really quiet without Luffy around, isn't it?" Usopp noticed.

"Yeah," murmured everyone in agreement.

Nami spent her days by her Captain's side, listening to him mumble on about his past. He mentioned a few names she didn't know, something about Sabo dying and an old hag named Dadan. The navigator was quite curious at this point. He had mentioned so many names of people she hadn't heard of. This made her curious. Luffy had never told them about these people before. "I wonder why…" Nami said to herself.

"Wonder why what?"

Nami was startled by the voice behind her and jumped a little in her seat. The swordsman, Zoro, walked into the room. His face was full of concern, both for his captain and fellow nakama.

"Come out of there, Nami," the first mate said, with a hint of command in his voice," you've been cooped up here for too long. The others are getting worried about you,"

With their captain out of action, Zoro made it his responsibility to look out for the others, as their captain would have done. The others had been worrying about Nami for awhile now. She was spending more and more time in the sick bay by Luffy's side.

"Come out from the room, you need to have some rest in a proper bed."

"Okay"

So Nami went back to her room and fell asleep on the bed.

She woke to the sound of gleeful shouting from her crew.

"There's an island ahead," Chopper and Usopp shouted.

Nami checked her log pose. _Wait a minute, she thought, the log pose isn't pointing to this island… _


End file.
